American Wrestling Association of America
' American Wrestling Association of America' American Wrestling Association of America was an Independent wrestling federation that lasted for a little over three months in 2007. The federation had a small roster but put on consitantly decent shows each week. Most of the roster was made up of Pojo Wrestling Alliances opening talent, with the exception of Tom Tyco, who had headlined many of PWA's shows. The federation, however, had no connections to the PWA other than their workers. =Roster= Frank "The Beast" Evans Adam Senton AleXtreme Nightmare Jason Sensation Tom "The Pick" Tyco Tony Xtreme Anthony Pelizzoli Kamikaze Kid Indystar Daniel Richards Bloodshed EL Matador Joker Vigilante =AWAA Timeline= Starting Out The first few shows had been made to decide who the federations champions would be. For the first month of shows each one was evenly contested with every match having a decent amount of fans watching. The main attactions to the show tended to be Frank Evans and Adam Senton early on, before more talent like Anthony Pelizzoli and AleXtreme stepped in. With the amount of young and budding talent AWAA had they could have made something great, however, with PWA commitments many wrestlers found the schedule grueling. EOW Invasion The Monday Night Insanity after Winter Massacre turned out to be the turning point in the downward spiral of AWAA. AleXtreme had brought in members of his federation EOW (Extreme Organized Wrestling) for an Invasion Angle. Apart from the notable feuds between Anthony Pelizzoli and AleXtreme and Adam Senton and Joker, the angle was a complete failure. After only one month the AWAA was well on its way down, losing fans every week. Post EOW After the failed EOW Invasion angle AWAA attempted to pick up where it had left off but to no avail, the interest was gone. With in two weeks after the angle AWAA had closed its doors permanently. AWAA Championships * AWAA World Heavyweight Championship * AWAA Ace of Spades Championship * AWAA X - Division Championship * AWAA Extreme Championship * AWAA World Tag Team Championship FAQS * In only three months 4 men had held the AWAA World Heavyweight Championship, these were Frank Evans, Adam Senton, Anthony Pelizzoli and AleXtreme. * The Ace of Spades Championship was created as a secondary title two months into the federations life,it was held by two men, Jason Sensation and Anthony Pelizzoli. * The X - Division title had been traded between Jason Sensation and Daniel Richards 8 times, each man held the title four times each. They were the only two men to do so. * In all of the federations time active the Extreme title remained "vacant" * Anthony Pelizzoli was the only man to achieve a "Triple Play, Grand Slam" winning the World title, Ace of Spades title and Tag titles with Adam Senton. * Tom Tyco acted as a commissioner, despite intentions to push the legendary PWA man as the main draw. =External Links= The E fed is located on invisionfree here * http://z8.invisionfree.com/AWAA/index.php?act=idx Category:Federations